chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Leader
|gold = 600 600 600 |exp = 300 300 300 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = }} Part 1/2 Leader (Gilbert) [ Hey, nice to meet you and thanks for coming. ] Pirika [ Uhm...and you would be...? ] Gilbert [ I'm Gilbert, leader of the Guild Alliance. ] Pirika [ Leader!? This unreliable-looking guy...? ] Sub-Leader (Selene) [ Ahem! ] Gilbert [ I see you speak what's on your mind. ] Pirika [ Well, uh, ha ha... Sorry. ] Gilbert [ No, people often say that I'm not dignified. It's never bothered me. ] Sub-Leader (Selene) [ I, on the other hand, would very much like it if it did bother you, though. ] Phoena [ And who is she? ] Gilbert [ That would be Selene, the Sub-Leader. ] Selene [ Nice to meet you. ] Pirika [ T-The pleasure is all mine. So, Mr. Leader, what did you want with us? ] Gilbert [ I heard about you guys from Silva, He called you something like hopeful new faces. ] Hero overestimates us. Gilbert [ Such humility for one so young... ] would be super awesome hopeful new faces. Gilbert [ Heh heh. Nice. I like those eyes brimming over with confidence. ] Gilbert [ So, in reality how is it? Is the Volunteer Army as tough as I've imagined? ] Gilbert [ I heard that you accept requests from people free of charge as well as from guilds. ] Gilbert [ I also hear you accept requests from poor villagers that others won't accept. ] Pirika [ We do, but we also have to eat, which has been harder with our growing numbers. ] Gilbert [ Wow, to think, you actually seek out trouble. Why did you start this army anyway? ] Selene [ Leader... We don't have much time. ] Gilbert [ I see. Then let's get to the heart of the matter. The truth is, I've a favour to ask. ] Pirika [ What could it be that you feel the need to ask us personally? ] Gilbert [ I'm looking for talented people to accept requests directly from the Alliance. ] Gilbert [ Unfortunately we don't have enough people at the moment. ] Gilbert [ So I heard about you guys from Silva and thought I might be able to ask you. ] Gilbert [ How about it? Will you do it? I don't think it'll be too bad for you guys either. ] Gilbert [ Even the Volunteer Army will need quite a few things as it continues to grow. ] Pirika [ Mmm, that's true. What do we do, Hero? ] Hero accept. Gilbert [ You're really helping us out here! Seems Silva was right to put his trust in you. ] Gilbert [ Thank you! Now I have an immediate request for you. ] Pirika [ Huh? Already? ] Gilbert [ Didn't I just say that we're short on both time and people? ] Gilbert [ A road to the Vice Capital has been taken by monsters. I need you to head there. ] Pirika [ But isn't that a serious matter?! ] Gilbert [ Lately, we've had piles of cases like this. I leave this one in your capable hands. ] Pirika [ Alright. Let's head out and drive the monsters off. ] Pirika [ Let's kick their butts, Hero! ] refuse. Gilbert [ Don't say that. Just think of it as saving us. I'm begging you. ] Part 2/2 Gilbert [ It looks like you dealt with the monsters. I'm indebted to you. ] Phoena [ Were we of any help? ] Gilbert [ Yes, plenty of help, actually. I hadn't expected you to finish the job so quickly. ] Phoena [ Thank goodness. ] Gilbert [ Your ambition and skill is admirable. I knew this would be no problem for you all. ] Phoena [ What...What do you mean? ] Gilbert [ Perhaps I've always been waiting for you. ] Phoena [ Uhm, sorry for making you wait so long? ] Gilbert [ Haha. You sure are an interesting person. ] Gilbert [ Now, can I ask you to take on the next request? ] Pirika [ Sure, but...this is kind of sudden. ] Gilbert [ We're in a hurry. If I put this off for too long, Selene will start getting scary. ] Gilbert [ There's something I'd like to give you in a certain village. Could you escort me there? ] Pirika [ Roger that. Alright, let's hurry! ] Gilbert [ Yeah. I'm counting on you guys. ]